


The Fruits of Winter

by Raccoonfg



Series: Our Inevitable Gravity [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Gift Giving, Holidays, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raccoonfg/pseuds/Raccoonfg
Summary: The winter holidays may be the most wonderful time of the year in Bunnyburrow, but with it being the slowest season for Gideon, only the arrival of a loved one can turn things around for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The following short story was written for both /trash/ Thematic Thursday events; Winter (12/08/16) and Christmas (12/22/16)
> 
> The story is also a follow-up to the previous fanfic "Solace", linked below:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7932799  
> (note: linked story contains scenes of sexual content)

It had never occurred to him before, but while staring out the front window of the bakery, with his head resting in a cupped paw, Gideon came to realize that winter made Bunnyburrow look like one giant cake.

Everything frosted in white, with snow falling like powdered sugar and ice glazing the trim of each building.

Just the silent and beautiful sight of it all could have made him smile; maybe even chuckle a little at the idea of his hometown being imagined as a dessert, but his mood was too downhearted over something that had been weighing on his mind lately.

His morning started the same as any other; going through the routine of getting up early, eating a light breakfast, baking the day’s fresh offerings and opening up his shop.

But once he crossed that point, things ceased to proceed as usual.

That is to say, he was lacking in customers.

Things began to quiet down sometime after the snow started to fall earlier that week. It really shouldn’t have been any surprise for him, as the same happened every winter, but once again he chose to ignore the yearly habit of nearly every family in Bunnyburrow going into a sort of post-forage mode. The farming season was long over and now was the time to stay indoors, making use of what was gathered during the warmer months. Why go out and buy fruit pies when you have a pantry full of preserves and a house full of bored rabbits looking for something to do?

With a melancholy sigh, he tore himself away from the window and slipped behind the display case next to the register, where he removed one of his fresh baked cherry pies from the shelf and cut a slice for himself.

Better to spoil himself for lunch, than to let good pie go to waste.

And was it ever good; the crust had that perfect degree of flakiness where it wasn’t too dry, not too soggy, and crumbled easily as he bit down, while still firm enough to keep the rest of the piece from falling apart. And the cherry filling was just that right mixture of sweetness and tartness, like his tongue came to life as the fruit and syrup smothered his taste buds.

It really was a rotten shame that no one was around to buy and enjoy pie like this.

Still feeling restless, Gideon paced around the sales floor with plate and fork in paw, nursing away at the slice of pie as his tail swished agitatedly to the ticking beat of a nearby wall mounted clock.

The quiet lull at times felt even worse than the lack of sales. While Gideon became a baker so he could do something he loved and make a better animal out of himself, he choose to open and run his own bakery to also make up for all those anti-social years as a troubled young fox and become a face of the community. So because of that, days like this where it was just hours and hours of isolation with nothing to do really dug into his craw.

He took pause in his pacing to once again glance out the window, hoping to calm his nerves with the peaceful sight of the outdoors, and was about to bring another forkful of pie to his open mouth when he spotted something in the not to far distance, standing out among the constant snowfall.

Slowly growing larger and closer, second by second, was a little black figure.

Gideon’s thoughts must have grown too idle, because it took him longer than it should have to register just what he was looking at, but when it finally hit him, he immediately lowered the fork and rushed to stow the rest of the pie under the counter. He then zipped back around the front by the door where he hastily straightened out his apron and brushed off his fur. With another glance out the window, the black figure was nearly on his doorstep, so Gideon sucked in his gut, squared back his shoulders, and did his best to perk up his face in preparation for his imminent guest.

It seemed that today was about to get better after all.

A few moments later, the entrance to his shop swung open, breaking the previous silence with a jingling of the bell that hung over the door, the gentle rush of the wind outside, and the soft clopping of hooves that belonged to the black sheep who trotted inside.

“Cold enough for you, darlin’?” Gideon mentally bit his tongue the moment he said it; of all the ways he could have welcomed her, he had to go with the most clichéd cornball thing that came to mind.

But despite his cheesy awkwardness, she looked up at him with her blue eyes and smiled warmly enough to melt the snow outside.

“Not cold enough to keep me away, Giddy.”

“Aw, heh.” All the posturing and preening Gideon had just made instantly crumbled away in her presence, leaving him nervously hunching his shoulders and tousling his hair. “Shucks. I ain’t that special Sharla…”

Sharla’s smile pinched and curled into a mischievous smirk as she raised a hoof to yank the long pom-pom topped tuque off her head. It was then that Gideon noticed that she had been clutching a brown wrapped parcel to her chest this entire time.

“I can’t think of anyone any more special,” she cheerfully said, laying the parcel down on a nearby display table, revealing that the sweater she wore had patterns of stars and rocket ships on it. Taking in the full sight of her, Gideon knew she was wrong; she was far more special than him.

She was an absolute one of a kind.

“Now,” Sharla moved closer to Gideon and raised herself up on the tips of her hooves, reaching up to bring his head close to hers, “how about you help me warm up a little?”

Pressing his lips against hers, the sweetness of that cherry pie simply paled in comparison.

Gideon’s embrace lingered on in the moments that followed their kiss, savoring the feeling of being close to her. “I’m really glad you dropped in.”

“Slow day?”

“Day. Or week.” Gideon reluctantly let her slip from his arms. “Take your pick.”

“Aw, Giddy,” she cooed, giving him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sure things will pick up soon.”

“Eh, I’ll be alright, darlin’,” he said with a shrug. “I get through it every year.”

For a few seconds, the two of them shared an awkward silence of uncertainty before Sharla’s demeanor perked up and she retrieved the parcel from the table.

“Well, maybe this’ll cheer you up,” she brightly offered, holding the parcel out to him in both hooves. “Here. Happy Holidays!”

Gideon cocked his head and scrunched his muzzle in minor puzzlement as he accepted the package from her. “Well sweetpea, we still have another week…”

“I know,” Sharla winced apologetically, “but things are starting to get a bit busy at home and work, so I was worried I might not get the chance to give this to you in time.”

“Well I could’ve dropped by the house to say howdy,” Gideon absently noted as he fiddled with the parcel, looking for the right spot to tear it open. As soon as he realized what he just suggested, he knew he didn’t have to look at Sharla to see how uncomfortable that made her. “Or, uh, maybe not.”

“I’m sorry Gideon. I know things are serious enough that I should introduce you, but…”

Gideon didn’t want to give her the ‘you’re worried about your folks having a fit’ look, but with the way she trailed off it was evident that any expression he had right now said it.

“It’s okay, darlin’,” he smiled reassuringly, “maybe next time.”

Finally finding a spot he could hook his thumb on, Gideon deftly tore away the brown paper covering of her gift, revealing a folded sweater.

It was red and cream colored, with a pattern of little pies knitted into the band that ran across the middle.

“Do you like it?” Sharla grinned childishly; her hooves clasped together in anticipation of his reaction. “I made it myself.”

Gideon peered over the sweater at Sharla with an eyebrow raised quizzically.

“Nooo,” she groaned playfully. “Not like that.” She shook her head with a gentle laugh. “Honestly, I think you of all mammals would notice if I suddenly lost a sweater’s worth of wool from my body. Now try it on; I wanna see if it fits!”

Humoring her, Gideon took off his apron and slipped the sweater over his head, all the while mulling over what she would look like fully shorn. Despite how intimate they’ve been since their relationship started, the mental picture of her naked, hairless body made him flush under his fur, so he took extra long working his head through the neck-hole, hoping that she wouldn’t catch the bashful look on his face.

It did, as it would turn out, fit him rather well, and while he wasn’t much of one for sweaters, being a flannel and denim sort of fox, it didn’t look half bad on him.

But that didn’t matter.

What was more important, above all, was simply seeing her face light up the way that it did.

“Thanks, darlin’. I think it’s really swel-- OOF!” Sharla heavily thumped against Gideon’s chest, and probably could have knock him off his feet if it wasn’t for the fact that she squeezed him so tightly her body anchored him to the ground.

He managed to catch his breath enough to chuckle at the sudden hug, and petted the tuft of wool on top of her head until she uprooted her face from his chest to gaze up into his eyes.

“Do you really like it?” She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Gideon petted her head once more and delivered a light kiss on her forehead. “I love it, Sharla.”

They stayed like this for a while longer, holding each other in content tranquility, neither one of them wanting to let the other go. Not even a herd of eager customers could break them up.

“I honestly wish I could spend more time with you, Giddy,” Sharla sadly murmured. “I really do.”

“Things are really bustlin’, huh?”

“Oh you have no idea.” She shook her head and rested it sideways on his chest. “Even if work wasn’t running me ragged, my folks are all strung out, what with the rest of the family visiting for the holidays and all.”

“Well if that’s the case, hol’ on one second-- Unf! Come on now girl, you’re stickin’ to me worse than old molasses.” After a little bit of weak struggling, Gideon wrestled himself out of Sharla’s grasp, leaving his little woolly lover standing there in a nonplussed state.

He ducked behind the front counter to rummage his paw around in all the nooks and crannies, but turned up with nothing he was looking for.

“Now where did I…”

Next he started opening and closing all the drawers and cabinet doors, but still found his search to be fruitless.

“Ah coulda sworn--” Catching sight of Sharla peeping over the counter at him, he suddenly remembered where he last saw what he was looking for, so he flashed a toothy grin at her and held up a single finger to beg her patience. “Jes’ hang onto your britches, darlin’, I’ll be right back.” And with that he scuttled off into the kitchen, where his eyes immediately zeroed in on a small white box that sat on a shelf by the far end of the room, surrounded by various boxes and tins of spices and seasonings.

“Well, no time like the present, I s’pose,” he muttered under his breath as he hustled over.

“Gid, honey?” Sharla called from back in the storefront.

“Yes, sweetpea?” He replied as he reached up to grab the little box from its resting place.

“If business is slow, what’re you going to do about all the old stuff that doesn’t sell?”

“Oh, well,” he paused in his return trip; partly to consider Sharla’s question, but also to sort out the best way to conceal the box in his paw. “I usually freeze the day old stuff like the pies an’ such. Sell them to Mr. Buckthorn at the grocers.”

Gideon had just settled on the tried and true method of simply holding it behind his back, when Sharla gave her follow-up question.

“The fruit too?”

That actually was a good one.

“Weeelll…” Gideon hawed as he stepped through the swinging door that lead back into the storefront. “That’s been a bur in my brain lately. You can only freeze them so long before they’re no good, an’ if you bake a pie with fruit that’s been once frozen and then hav’ta freeze everything agin, well--”

With the box still concealed behind his back, Gideon approached Sharla and brushed a bit of lingering snow off her shoulder with his free paw.

“Well that jes’ wouldn’t be good enough for me to abide. Even if ol’ Buckthorn was slappin’ his own name on the box.”

Sharla’s gaze followed the brushing move Gideon had made, and when she glanced back up to him, she simply smirked and flicked off the remaining flakes he had missed.

“You’re a real perfectionist, Gideon.”

Gideon snorted and gave her a playful grin.

“Must be why I got me the perfect girl.”

“Alright you big cornball, butter me up any more and I’ll be one of your baking pans,” she groaned, rolling her eyes. “Now how about you show me what you got there?”

She reached out a hoof towards the arm Gideon had tucked behind his back, but he quickly stepped back, bringing it out of her reach.

“Now now, darlin’,” he tut-tutted her, “I haven’t finished answerin’ your question. I was thinkin’ that maybe the best way to keep that fruit useful was to candy it.”

“Candy?” Sharla leaned from side to side, considering her best means of getting around the big fox’s defenses. Half-heartedly, she lunged again at him, and again Gideon scooted away from her.

“Uh huh. To make fruitcake.”

Sharla’s arms immediately drooped to her sides, and her shoulders followed with them as her face took on the most disappointed look.

“Oh Giddy,” she sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. “Nobody likes fruitcake.”

“Oh,” Gideon playfully pouted, teasing her unenthusiastic response as he withdrew his arm from behind his back and practically dangled the slim little box in front of her face. “Well I guess you’re not gonna like this then.”

Sharla went near cross-eyed gawking at the box before she hopped up and snatched it from his paw.

“If you managed to fit a whole fruitcake in here, maybe I’ll be impressed after all,” she scoffed at him. But after cradling and contemplating the little gift in her hooves for a brief second, her face softened and she looked up at Gideon; her eyes all moist and doughy. “Oh Gideon, you shouldn’t have.”

“S’pose not, but I did anyways. Open it up.”

Gideon didn’t get the opportunity to wrap it up proper, so it was only a matter of pulling off the lid. A light gasp escaped her mouth as she reached inside and drew out a sterling silver necklace.

Hanging at the bottom of the fine chain was a single round peridot, which twinkled with its brilliant green color in the midday light.

“Gideon,” she finally spoke, breathlessly, “I don’t know what to say…”

Gideon shifted around her, leaned in low alongside her head, and as he rested his paws on her shoulders he calmly spoke into her ear. “I know I can never give you your dream of going into space, but when I heard these here stones come from meteors, I figured I could at least give you jes’ a lil’ piece of space.”

It was then he noticed the funny little smile Sharla’s lips curled into, and she tilted her head towards him; her expression growing more sheepish by the minute.

“Um, actually, only a rare number of meteorites have been discovered with traces of peridots in them. Most sold in stores just come from plain old… Earth.” Having cleared that up, Sharla immediately winced at her compulsive lecture. “Sorry... It really is beautiful, Gideon. I’m just being--”

“My special girl,” he finished for her; punctuating it with a peck on the cheek. “An’ I wouldn’t want you any other way. Here.” He then lifted his paws from her shoulders and held them out to take the necklace from her hooves; gently unclasping the chain and reconnecting it around her neck.

Silently, Sharla stepped away from Gideon and turned around and looked down at the gemstone around her neck as her hoof traced its edges. The quiet wonder on her face was more than enough to convince Gideon that he did not miss the mark in choosing this over the astronomer’s almanac he saw at Colt’s Books.

“Anyway, seein’ as how we’ll be apart the next few days, you could wear that an’, I dunno,” Gideon rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, “maybe it’ll be like I’m still close by…”

Sharla didn’t say anything in return; she just looked up from her new jewellery and out the window pensively.

“An’, uh, naturally I’d wear your sweater every day ‘til you can come by,” Gideon nervously continued, feeling a bit uneasy about what exactly could be rolling around in her head.

Sharla then turned back to him, staring dead on into his eyes; her face completely stone serious.

“Close your shop.”

“Uh, beg your pardon?”

She stuck out her arm and took his paw into her hoof, never breaking eye contact with him.

“For the day. Just close it and come out with me.” Her grip tightened as her eyebrows arched up, urging him to say yes. “Please?”

The suggestion took Gideon off guard; not even because he’d never closed shop early since he started this business, but rather for the fact that these past few months he and Sharla had been together were spent rather discreetly, either alone in his home or out in the hills under the starlit sky.

Not to say that anyone in Bunnyburrow would take offense to a relationship like theirs, at least not badly enough they’d get in your face about it, but Gideon still had a lingering stigma around town, and mammals with stigmas tend to draw more attention when they step out of line and court girls outside their own kind. That kind of attention breeds gossip.

And gossip always reaches home.

Sharla had been avoiding telling her folks about Gideon, dreading the freak out it would cause, but what she dreaded even more was them finding out through the grapevine before getting it directly from her.

Common sense told Gideon that the problem would be best solved by just nipping it in the bud, but he knew how much the idea of making that leap bothered her, and he simply cared too much about her to push Sharla into doing something she didn’t want to.

So for her to ask him to be seen in the middle of the day with her in public, that was a big step to take.

What else could he say to that?

“Whatever my darlin’ wants.”

And with that he gathered up his winter wear and locked the door behind them as they ventured out together into the cold snowy day.

 

* * *

 

For the first few blocks of their walk everything seemed so quiet and desolate, and yet hauntingly calming, like the rest of the world was removed from them, leaving the two lovers alone to enjoy the glacial outdoors like it was there for them and them only.

With Sharla clutching tightly to Gideon’s arm, he glimpsed around the lit storefront windows, catching scattered signs that there were indeed still other animals around; in the post office, the florist, the druggist, and even, naturally in this season, the toy shop, where a gaggle of rambunctious squirrel kits were running amok, barely kept in line by their haggard parents.

The dizzying sight of the children scurrying around almost gave him chills; like a vision of things to come down the road. But as he turned away and looked down at Sharla he could see that she wasn’t as bothered by the scene, and simply continued to gander at the window displays and twinkling lights around them as they moved on, basking in the warm glow of the here and now.

It was only midday, but the cloudy skies cast a dim light, making way for the colorful and festive lights to shine on and tint the snow in vibrant reds, greens and blues. In the windows of rabbit-owned shops there were your typical orange and green carrot shaped bulbs dangling from string-lights.

Other animal’s seemed to celebrate their traditional trademarks with holiday decorations. Wreaths peppered with berries marked the doors of several deer establishments, while the local beaver hardware store had yule logs piled high with sprigs of holly accenting the stacks. Even Muleworth’s Stationary had sparkly silver horseshoes hanging with looping stands of garland.

The thought that he only had a few measly strings of plain white lights in his windows made Gideon feel a tad bit inadequate. Maybe if he had gone all out like everyone else, business would have been better.

But then, if he did, he wouldn’t be out here with his best girl, so maybe it was for the best.

“Oh,” Sharla unexpectedly cried, and tugged Gideon to the right, urging him towards a path that cut between the shops. “This way.”

Like anyone who grew up in the burrows, he knew this narrow alley led straight into the backwoods beyond Main Street and onto a trail that branched off all over the town’s more forested area, so it surprised him that she would suddenly direct him to such a secluded detour when their current path seemed to be going so well.

Was she getting cold hooves about parading him around town?

Still, the densely lined path she took him down was lovely enough. As far as he could see, they were surrounded by crowds of oak trees, birches, and maples; their branches gone solemnly bare in the frosty season, with the only remaining evidence of green to be spotted for miles were the brittle needles of the pine and fir trees that stood out between their barren cousins like sore verdant thumbs.

Without the presence of leaves, the intermittent breeze came without the soft rustling of the tree tops, and all the remaining birds of winter hopped and fluttered from branch to branch unobscured, giving Gideon sort of secret peek at the multicolored dance of cardinals, jays, and finches.

He could only wonder how much of a gawking fool he must have looked like to Sharla, what with his snout constantly tilting upwards, goggling at every little detail of nature that he had taken for granted in each winters past, but he had to be honest with himself, this might’ve been the first time he’s ever took notice of what was around him, and there was just so much to consume he couldn’t help himself.

He was so wrapped up in drinking in the atmosphere while Sharla steered him through the winding woods that he still didn’t consider exactly where she was taking him. It was when his ears started to pick up the distant rumbling of voices that he finally looked straight ahead and saw a far off clearing slowly coming closer. The voices grew louder and louder as more of the horizon unfolded into view, revealing to Gideon their destination.

Great Lodge Lake.

Gideon used to come out here with Travis when they were kids, to swim in the summer, fish in the fall, and to make snow forts in winter. And seeing the vast gathering of animals, young and old, it looked like the seasonal allure of the lake hadn’t lost its lustre in all the years since he stopped coming.

If there was any question of what the bunnies who weren’t at home baking were instead doing with their time, the answer laid out before him. They were hopping all over the place, kicking up snow as they squealed and shrieked in delight.

The rowdier boys zipped to and fro, with snowballs flung by their kin either whizzing past their ears or roughly connecting with their noses and shoulders, bringing raucous laughter from whichever side hurled it.

Off on one of the steeper hills an impromptu team toboggan race was in progress. It seemed like entire litters of bunnies piled on to each over-sized sled, and as they coasted down the hill, several of their brothers and sisters tumbled off the sides, leaving a scattered trail of kits who still gleefully watched their luckier siblings continue downward, cheering them on to victory.

“Mmm. It’s been a long time since I’ve come out here at a time like this,” Sharla piped up. She had been so silent the entire time, he would have forgotten her, had it not been for her close, warm presence. “How about you?”

“Oooh… Not since I was mighty young, I ‘spose,” he aloofly replied.

“I’ll be you weeerrre…” Playfully, Sharla jutted out one of her hooves like a divining rod, seeking out where Gideon fit into the picture. “There,” she proclaimed with a quick thrust towards the snowballers. “That seems like the sort of thing you and Travis would’ve gotten up to back then.”

“Heh. Guilty as charged, darlin’.” Though in his admission, he held back the fact that the two of them weren’t exactly viewed as part of the game, but rather ‘free agents’ who pelted whoever they pleased. “Funny. From all you’ve told me about how much you pined for me as a young’un I’d reckon you’ve seen me in action at least once.”

“Well that really wasn’t my thing back then. I was more into making snow-lambs.” She then nodded in the direction of a cluster of snow sculptures being made by the less boisterous visitors near the other end of the lake. “Looks like the entire Courser clan came out today.”

Gideon squinted for a better look and found that Sharla may not have been wrong, as all the snow-packed figures had more of a professional style to them than the run-of-the-mill “three balls and two carrot ears” affairs that most young rabbits made.

“Ayuh,” Gideon grunted, still peering at the distant display with a paw shielding his brow. “I can see ole Dewy Courser, so it must be them.”

The appearance of the Courser family’s patriarch was unmistakable, as he was probably the tallest rabbit in the burrows, and had the puffiest mop of fur that covered his head, like a cotton ball with floppy ears. Back when he was a little cub, Gideon could have sworn Mr. Courser was half sheep. He was around Mr. Hopps’ age, and yet he acted as young and spry as someone half his years, which was evidenced by how easily the rabbit chiselled away at a block of ice, crafting what looked like a sculpture of a smiling tree.

“C’mon,” Sharla jerked at Gideon’s arm, “let’s get a closer look.”

As she towed him down towards the bank of the lake, Gideon glanced around, feeling a little self conscious. It wasn’t just rabbits enjoying the festivities, all sorts of woodland animals were visible here and there, but he seemed to be the only fox around. And especially the only fox with the only black sheep clinging to his arm without a care.

He didn’t need his keen hearing to know some of the older folks were whispering about the two of them arriving on the scene. He even briefly noticed a young bunny girl point at them and mouth a question to her mother, who swiftly forced her daughter’s arm down and ushered the child away with the most scandalized look on her face.

Still, if Sharla was willing to be seen with him in public, that was all that really should have mattered to him in the end; rubber-necks be damned.

While they walked along the bank, he watched the various ice skaters that zipped and glided across the frozen lake surface; from those who skated solo, to pairs, trios, and even a long daisy-chain of rabbits linked arm-in-arm.

More towards the center ice, Gideon caught sight of a befuddled beaver who awkwardly wobbled and stumbled about, clearly out of his element. A duo of smug otters skidded past him, followed by a racoon in a blue parka who put on a show of skating circles around the beaver, pirouetting in his buck-toothed face before snatching one of his wavering paws, yanking the poor rodent along with him, despite his loud squawking protests.

“Gideon? Heyyy, Gideon!” The fox’s ears perked to attention and twitched to his left, where the familiarly bubbly voice originated. Before he even turned to face her, he knew it was the violet eyed Judy Hopps.

The rabbit-turned-cop was standing behind a wooden concession stand that was mounted on sled-skis, with a giant steaming cook pot sitting on the counter. She waved and grinned at Gideon for a moment, and then did an quick double-take, planting her paws down on the counter, practically leaping over it in surprise at Sharla’s presence by Gideon’s side.

“Oh my gosh, is that Sharla too?! What are the odds of meeting you both here?”

“I’d say pretty good,” a snarky voice chimed in, as the tall, lean figure of Judy’s fox partner, Nick Wilde, leaned out from behind the giant pot. “You know, considering how the two of them are practically joined at the hip right now.”

“Judy, hiii~!” Sharla finally broke her link to Gideon’s arm, trotting over to the stand to get closer to her old friend. “What’re you doing here?”

“Oh, well all my younger siblings wanted to come out here to play, and my folks figured it might be a good idea to break out the old winter-stand and serve up some hot cider.” Judy rapped the pot with her knuckles, causing the metal container to rumble with a dull clang. “You know my father, ‘no sense in wasting good cider’.”

“Sounds like someone else I know, huh Giddy?” Sharla jokingly jabbed Gideon with her elbow, but he was too busy contemplating the hot cider.

Why didn’t he think of that?

Could he make blueberry cider too?

Would Caribou Carl’s Coffee Chalet down the street lock horns with him over control of the hot drink market?

“I gotta say,” Nick smirked at Gideon as he plucked a ladle from the side of the pot and started to scoop up a cup of cider, “you’re looking pretty sharp there Gidmier. That pie pattern? Very you.”

“Oh, uhh, thanks Nick,” Gideon awkwardly replied, nervously brushing the front of his new sweater.

“So,” the tall fox held out the freshly filled styrofoam cup under Gideon’s nose, flooding his senses with the strong smell of apples and cinnamon, “can I interest you in a cup? Friend-of-a-friend discount; completely on the house.”

Gideon just managed to accept the cup before Judy started smacking Nick’s shoulder; her face a mix of shock and disgust.

“Nick! Have - you - been - charging - money?!” With each word, another blow was dealt to Nick’s abused arm.

“Heh, sorry Carrots, old habits die hard.”

“Ugh,” Judy slumped her shoulders and rolled her eyes with a derisive grunt before putting a friendly face back on for Sharla. “So anyways, did you two run into each other here or something?”

“Well,” she shrugged with a knowing smile, “I guess ‘or something’… Actually I guess I can tell you—Aooww! Mutton.” Sharla grumbled as she retrieved a cell phone from her pocket; the case was vibrating wildly with an incoming call. “Sorry, I gotta take this.”

Sharla shuffled off a short distance with the phone to her ear, tensely talking with the other end in hushed tones.

“So, uh… Any idea what she was going to tell me?” Judy asked before taking a sip from her own cup.

“Oh come on Carrots,” Nick shook his head, “could you drop the dumb bunny cop act for once.” He then leaned in towards Gideon with a sly look on his face. “Hey Gidberg, how long have you and the ewe been a thing?”

Judy’s spit-take was a thing of beauty.

“Wait, what?!” Judy sputtered as she wiped the back of her arm on her soaked face. “N-no they aren’t!”

“Sure they are,” Nick replied smugly. “Exhibit A; they were walking arm-in-arm when we spotted them. Exhibit B,” Nick grabbed a paw-full of Gideon’s sweater, “they’re wearing matching dork-wear outside of an ugly sweater party. Ipso facto, they’re clearly a couple.”

“W-well, t-that is…” Gideon’s stutter started to rise up as he struggled to find the right way to confirm it, which honestly could have been any way; it was just that folks like Nick had their ways of bring out the unease in him.

“But that doesn’t make sense,” Judy protested. “He-- He bullied her!”

“And he picked on you too, so be glad country foxes don’t believe in polygamy. …You, ah, don’t belie--”

“No Nick,” Gideon curtly replied.

“Well there you go; former adversaries, different species, and they can still find something to love in each other. Practically the sort of sappy mammal-interest story you harp on about all the time. You should feel inspired, Carrots.”

Looking defeated, Judy sighed and forced a weak smile at her former tormentor.

“Sorry Gideon, it’s just a bit much to find out at once. …That is if you two are really--”

“We are.”

“Right…” Judy nodded enthusiastically, but the pursed lips on her face betrayed how much she was still having trouble processing this. “Right, right, right…”

“Never mind Jude the Dude,” Nick winked, “your big brother Nick is in your corner. If you ever need relationship advice, never hesitate to call.”

“Gideon, DO NOT take advice from him.”

“Whatever, Carrots. I’m a well-spring of tips on staying a happy couple. By the by, Gidwell, how are you at spelling the alphabet?”

“Nick!”

Gideon only furrowed his brow in confusion at the question as Nick laughed off another sharp blow from Judy.

“But, uh, seriously,” Nick lowed his voice and beckoned Gideon in close, “other than going ‘carnivore’, you’re still a pretty traditional fox, right? Have you two, uh, tied the-- You know.”

The baker recoiled at the not-so-subtlety of the question; his fur somehow turning a deeper shade of red than before.

“I, uh… I should see if d-dar-- Ah, Sharla- is done with her call. L-later Jude. Nick.”

Stomping off with his head sunk into his shoulders and eyes to the ground, he could hear Nick calling behind him.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know if I should get you guys a gift now or later!”

He wasn’t too sure, as the surrounding noises of all the other revelers started to pick up, but he was almost certain he could hear a light splash and the shriek of a guy getting burnt by something very hot.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the visit to Great Lodge Lake went by rather pleasantly, with the two of them browsing through the snow-mammals and ice-sculptures. Sharla was constantly smiling from ear-to-ear the entire time, and Gideon couldn’t sort out if she was just having a great time with him, or if she was just really enjoying that cider he gave to her.

Either way, it was a worthwhile outing after all, but the creeping dusk soon came and they made their way back towards Gideon’s bakery.

“I still can’t believe you went and told them about us,” Sharla pouted teasingly. “I wanted to show off your necklace and everything.”

“Heh. Sorry ‘bout that, darlin’. It’s jes’ that they figured it out already, what with them being big city cops and all…”

“Yeah… But it’s a shame they said they were too busy to chat some more.”

“Well you know those big city types, always rush, rush rush…” Gideon briefly avoided Sharla’s eyes, hoping to maintain his paper-thin fib. “Anyways, weren’t some of those pieces that them Coursers made somethin’?” he asked, deftly changing the subject. “You know, that one gingerbread-otter made’a ice gave me an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Ayuh. Maybe I could start makin’ all sorts of gingerbread animals tomorrow, and use diced candied apricots for the eyes--”

“Giddy,” Sharla bleated, “just give up on the fruit already.”

“Now now, sweetpea, you can’t just ignore a preservation process that’s survived for over seven hundred years…”

“Ughhh,” she shook her head, partly groaning and chuckling at once. “This is what I get for all my astronomy facts, isn’t it?”

After a briefly shared laugh, Sharla swung Gideon’s arm like an anxious child.

“Sooo… When are you going to ask me about that call I got?”

“Hm? Should I?”

“Maybe,” she replied, nuzzling against his shoulder. “You might like it.”

“Alright, I’ll bite.”

“It was my folks.”

“Figured.” She did look irritated when she took it, after all.

“Gareth just arrived on the train from Zootopia today.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm hm,” Sharla nodded, “and he had some big news.”

“Species change? I always knew it,” Gideon grinned, “He wants to be a goat.”

Sharla burst out laughing. “Haha, no! What the heck, Giddy?!”

“Heh. Sorry darlin’. Guess some of Nick rubbed off on me today.”

“Well stop it. I prefer my big cuddly Gideon, not some sarcastic bean-pole. Anyways, turns out med school wasn’t working out like he planned.”

“Oh?” Gideon arched his brow inquisitively.

“Mm hm. He actually dropped out a couple months ago and has been working part time jobs at some beach-side midway. You believe that? My brother, a carnie.”

It was actually a bit surprising for him to picture that. Mostly because he had only just gotten used to the idea of Gareth the med student and possibly Gareth to doctor in the near future.

“So, uh… Why so happy about it? I thought you liked your brother…”

“Oh, I do,” she noted with a defensive hoof raised to her heart. “Couldn’t ask for a better brother. Buuut…” Her face took on a more devious look. “When he’s been the great white-woolly hope of the family, dropping out like that is a big deal. So much of a big deal, my folks will likely focus on it over any other holiday scandals; like the time my aunt got caught with my dad under the mistletoe, or when my uncle got drunk and passed out on top of all the presents… Or when their daughter brings home a fox for dinner.”

“Oh, yeah, I can see tha-- Wait, what?” Only half a block away from the shop, and Gideon stopped dead in his tracks at what she was suggesting.

“Trust me; there isn’t a more perfect time for this. My parents will be too busy sniping at my brother they’ll barely notice you’re there, and my extended family will love you. They’re all very folksy and down-to-earth, like you.”

“Thanks, I guess?”

Sharla shuffled in front of him and stared up at Gideon with her now well-practiced watery eyes. Her pouting lips trembled like a begging wolf pup looking for a free sample when his mother won’t buy him the cakes Gideon has in the window.

“Oh, alright,” he relented, with a gentle, loving smile on his muzzle. “Whatever my darlin’ wants.”

The two wrapped their arms around each other closed in for a simple kiss; their puckered lips reaching each other until--

“Where in the Sam Hill were you?!” A wrathful, yet diminutive voice bellowed at them. Gideon and Sharla broke off their unfulfilled embrace and turned to see a stocky, bow legged, nasty looking rabbit storming in their direction.

Much in the way that Dewy Courser was hard to mistake, so was Gert Thumperton, the head of the Thumperton clan and the shortest rabbit in the burrows; both I height and in temper.

“O-oh, well howdy Ger-- Er, Mr. Thumperton,” it was always a faux pas to call him ‘Gert’, only ‘Mr. Thumperton’, and never, ever his full given name ‘Gertrude’. “H-how can I help you today?”

“You can start by being here twenty minutes ago,” the rabbit who will henceforth not be named ‘Gertrude’ grumbled. “You have some real nerve closing early this far from the holidays.”

“Sorry ‘bout that, it was a slow day and I, ah--” Gideon stopped short of explaining when he noticed Mr Thumperton was critically eyeing Sharla.

“Yes, well,” Thumperton jerked his glare back to Gideon, with an air of unspoken understanding hanging over him, “one of my idiot kids drank up all the rum back on the farm, and I got business partners who’re expecting holiday gifts by the end of tomorrow.”

“Oh. Uh… Well I only sell baked goods,” Gideon noted, and started to point off down the street. “You should see ole Mr. Maakie, he runs the liquor store--”

“No, you crimson dunderhead!” Thumperton growled. “I need fruitcake!”

As if on cue, Gideon and Sharla exchanged looks; hers of shock, and his of grinning vindication.

“Well sir, I do believe I can help you there.”

“You better, I need it in twenty four hours.” The grumpy bunny then jabbed a crumpled piece of paper into Gideon’s gut. “Here, this is how many I need and exactly what should be included in the ingredients. I expect it to be ready for me by noon tomorrow.”

Gideon uncrumpled the note and checked it to make sure there would be no trouble.

“Seems doable, but, uh… Noon tomorrow is a lot shorter than twenty four hours--”

“You sassin’ me, fox?”

“N-no sir.”

Thumperton snorted and then turned on Sharla with a squinty frown before he nodded and muttered “Happy holidays,” marching off with his shoulders hunched up like he was off to fight half the town.

“Well,” Sharla exhaled; relieved that was over, “I guess you were right after all. Shame it took a jerk like him to prove it.”

“'Tweren't nothin’,” Gideon shrugged, tucking away Thumperton’s order. “Way I see it; I got a fine gift, a day with my best girl, and business picked up a little. Today was a pretty good day, all in all. Now then,” he opened his arms, inviting her back into his embrace, which she swiftly flopped into, “How’s about you help me get this order rollin’? I can let you be the taste tester.”

Sharla smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkled along with the green gemstone that hung from her neck, and she lifted herself up, locking their lips together in a sweet, long lasting kiss. When they eventually broke apart, she ran her paw through the fur on his cheek and her mouth curled back to speak.

“I love you Gideon Grey,” she purred, with a sympathetic look in her eyes. “But not as much as I hate fruitcake.”


End file.
